


Snapped

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [12]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beds, Blood, Kazuki wipes out an entire gang to save Juubei, Killing, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Near Death, Original Character Death(s), Protectiveness, Red String of Fate, Self-Defense, Soulmates, dont repost to another site, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Juubei gets injured protecting Kazuki, the Prince of Terror lives up to his name to defend the man who’s protected him too many times.
Relationships: Fuuchouin Kazuki/Kakei Juubei
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momijizukamori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijizukamori/gifts).



Juubei had always been his pillar of strength, placing himself between Kazuki and danger whenever need be. He trusted his closest friend deeply and, like a needle to a thread, felt incomplete without him.

Connected, and perfectly complete, secure to him in a bond that transcended the physical. Being apart strained him, like string taught to breaking point, ready to snap.

The Kakei heir always saved him when it counted, causing him no short of worry in life or death situations. He feared the day when a swift strike took him unaware, hitting his vitals, and taking him out of his life.

_ Permanently. _

And that day nearly arrived at the hands of hired help, driven by greed. After weeks of tracking information, hot on the heels of a corrupted fat cat, things took a sharp turn.

In a dingy, dark alleyway, Juubei and Kazuki were trapped, completely overwhelmed by suits with one objective - to take them out. Cornered rats always fought back, but Kazuki realised their target acted first.  
  


Taking steps back, observing his surroundings for signs of freedom, he could not shake the fear rattling inside his heart. As Juubei stood firmly in front, pointed needles at the ready, everything felt beyond Kazuki’s control, and it scared him.

Facing these men alone terrified him far less than having Juubei as his shield.

“Stay behind me.”

As Kazuki prepared his koto strings, unveiled from small bells attached to his hair bands, Juubei went on the offensive, thinning the hoards with quick attacks. All the while, he stood his ground, never leaving his place before Kazuki.

Unspoken, his intent was clear - to protect Kazuki with his life.

And for one known as the ‘Prince of Terror,’ nothing frightened Kazuki of the Strings more than the thought of losing him.

Things worsened when the numbers never seemed to dwindle, no matter how many Juubei took out. With guns and blades at the ready, too many men with selfish hearts drew closer, forcing the two men against a wall with nowhere to go.

It had happened so fast. Black needles struck their mark, knocking down a handful of thugs, but they were still surrounded. Weakened by channelling the Kokushin, Juubei’s entire body shut down, every muscle tight and heavy.

Exactly what Kazuki feared.

One lucky shot, and Juubei fell, doing the one thing that came so naturally - saving Kazuki’s life. Kazuki felt his reality crack, everything slowing to a snail’s pace as the love of his life hit the ground.

Shimmering in the moonlight of his white string, Kazuki saw his Juubei a thousand times over. Their own fight, blinded by black needles, all the times the other man defended him with his life. Those precious memories already fading in a blink by the thought of death’s distance.

His string touched the ground by Juubei, drawing his precious blood, and resembling the legendary red string of fate. His fingers twitched, his heart aching at the thought of his soul mate, his  _ everything _ , gone forever.

When he awakened, Kazuki gritted his teeth, a harsh glint in his eyes causing the nearby men to edge back warily. But Kazuki stepped forward, only the moonlight illuminating his hardened glare.

_ ‘No. It’s my turn...’ _

With a flick of the wrists, Kazuki’s dance began. An elegant whirlwind of intricate movement let his lethal koto strings fly. Unnatural strength kept the vibrations singing, his fingers applying the pressure.

No matter how much it hurt, Kazuki wouldn’t stop dancing to save Juubei’s life.

His art attuned to the realm of rain and mists, deriving beauty from such a natural phenomenon. First, the Rain Showers, falling from the heavens, ensnaring his foes, and preventing them from getting closer, nor escaping.

He snagged a couple of unlucky men, watched them struggle, and yanked the string hard.

They didn’t move after.

Cradling his bodyguard with one arm, his other continued to maneuver the string, his finger tips drawing blood. But he never faltered, drawing and dragging the unassuming weapon, felling man after man with a flash of determination in his hardened eyes.

_ ‘You will pay for hurting my Juubei.’ _

Misty Rain rolled in, trapping an unsuspecting man within its web. In a slight tug, like playing the harp, Kazuki performed a song of death, watching as more men fell around him like puppets with their strings cut.

Strings sharp enough to rend solid earth and slice through steel, silenced the criminals that hurt his precious soul mate. He cared little that his fingertips hurt, that his own blood stained the string; only protecting Juubei mattered in his small world.

Eventually, the alleyway became silent. The ruby red painted strings reminded Kazuki of their oath, that they’d live and die together, and his heart  _ mourned _ .

For Juubei, Kazuki would do anything - tear away arms and legs, bind fleeing cowards to the spot, sew their eyes and mouths shut, cursing them into seven pieces if they dared move a muscle...

He’d string the last fool up in his spider’s web, a smile on his lips, and then...  
  


xxx

Then, he opened his wet eyes, and found himself in an unfamiliar room. The first thing he noticed was Juubei in bed, soundly asleep. Wooden floors, birds chirping outside, and… the aroma of melting mozzarella cheese? Kazuki blinked, then it clicked.

_ ‘The Honky Tonk cafe…’ _ A flash of a nightmare stabbed his mind, of Ginji gently shaking his shoulders, Ban crouched over his Juubei, placing fingers against his neck…

Panic seized his heart, and he clambered over to place his head on Juubei’s chest. Kazuki sighed with relief. _ ‘A strong heartbeat… thank goodness.’ _ The steady rhythm reassured him, letting the frightening memories burst like a bubble on a needle.

However, other dark thoughts crept in, a dark alleyway drenched in blood. By his hands, every one of those men fell, all to save Juubei. He snatched lives like they were nothing, without hesitation.

What did that say about him, a former Fourth King and member of the noble Fuuchouin family? Red stained his mind, and he feared what he had become. Had he always been this way? A murderer?

It hasn’t been the first time, even in the pursuit of protecting someone.

_’Could I... kill again?’_

Suddenly, he felt a deep sigh against his face, and heard a gentle murmur. Kazuki’s heart lifted when he recognised those words.

“...love you… ‘zuki… pro… tect…”

The man fell silent, succumbing to much needed rest. Something inside Kazuki broke, responding to Juubei’s unwavering devotion and love for him. A tear trickled, catching the sunlight like the purest crystallised emotion.

  
Over the years, he had heard Juubei’s loyalty delivered to him, steadfast like his aim at the enemy, or anyone who  _ dared _ glare at his everything.

_ ‘I’ll follow you into death…’ _

_ ‘I was born to protect you…’ _

A tremor caught in his throat, remembering all the times his ‘samurai’ stood by him, defending him against death itself. He took the other man’s warm hand, linking their fingers.

_ ‘And I love you too, Juubei…’ _ In the sunlight streaming through the blinds, a lingering thread linked their fingers together, absorbing the warm glow.  _ ‘We'll be together, forever…’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for momijizukamori, who requested “Getbackers, Kazuki/Juubei, with Kazuki protecting Juubei, some delicious h/c and loyalty kink.” I hope this fic satisfies that craving, especially for your rewatches. 😊
> 
> I love the Getbackers, and although it’s been awhile since I’ve watched it, I enjoyed delving back in to write this fic. It also reminded me how savage Kazuki can be (especially in the manga, though there are glimpses in the anime,) so drawing on that in a story of him saving Juubei would be pretty dark, but show how far he’s willing to go to save him.
> 
> They really have a protective/loyalty thing going on which adds another nice slice to their ship cake. There’s enough even in canon to see what these two are about, so a story that taps into those fine elements work pretty well.
> 
> The red string was something I really wanted to do as a nod to their oath of living and dying together. It’s good symbolism and connects to canon too.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait. 💖


End file.
